terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Piom I
The First Long term type of space colony iin Pijidraw. It was launched from Jiaggaus, built by the Grench, and piloted by the Om. It has a tiny biosphere, so that the Om aboard can survive if Jiaggaus is destroyed. Launch After the Om and Grench's first probe was launched into orbit, the Grench began work on a space colony for the Om to live on, and study the cosmos. After a time they succeeded, and finished the Piom I. The satellite was launched into the upper atmosphere, where the Swah, Scouts, and Diggers aboard began to study the cosmos. Loosely translated, Piom means Far-Hive, noting how it is not only far from other hives, but from Jiaggaus or any other planet. Rescue As the Grench, Watu, and Om realized that the Piom I might crash soon, they prepared to find a way to save it. The Om suggested that more Swah be sent up with instructions on how to make a telegraph. The Swah sent up also had the reasources and know-how to build more better solar shells to assure the colonies survival. The Grench then sent up magnetic clamps for mini probes. Newer Generations In time Piom I was updated and became largely heavier. Luckily it was also made more powerful, thus nullifying the added weight. The Grench and Om planned on making another colony that could trade techs with the larger Colony. Piom II also possesed a cannon for launching spores to Alferno and Alasma. These spores would eventually allow the om to live on other worlds... Features The Piom is crewed by the Om, with all three castes represented. It has a poulation of three hundred and six total members of the Om, all working constantly. The satellite is mostly full of water, and contains a great deal of Algae and Rotifers. This supplies the crew with a varied diet, and allows them to survive independent of Jiaggaus. The ship was launched by a space cannon, and remains in orbit thanks to its solar panel shells. The craft is equipped with radio, telescopes, thermometers, and a few other measurement making tools. There are mobile water sacs, so that a Swah can leave the ship to make repairs. On the side of the ship is the flag of the Jiaggaus Alliance. The ship is made of many different materials, from glass to Abbus. Felium was also used in the construction. There are six chambers, five of them used for surveying the cosmos and holding supplies, while the middle chamber was used to hold Algae and Rotifers, acting as a micro ecosystem. The middle chamber is thus filled with water, as the Algae and Rotifers require water. The rest of the ship is filled with oxygen, nitrogen, and water vapor. This mixture allows the Om to leave the center sphere and reach the five outer domes of the ship. There are magentic clamps on the bottom of the middle sphere, so that mini probes can dock with Piom I. Category:Spaceships Category:Satellites Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Jiaggaus Category:Om Category:Grench Category:Neo-Terra